


【壹】

by MashedOat



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【壹】

黄少天合起剧本，随手甩在面前的茶几上。  
小赵提心吊胆打量他的脸色：“黄少啊，明天就要给导演答复了……”  
黄少天翘着个二郎腿，眼神黏在天花板上就是不落下来。  
“不然你再考虑考……”  
“不行，我不接！”  
小赵苦口婆心：“这个是要冲奖的片子，王导都准备三年了，咱们公司也是费了好大劲才争取的机会，媒体那边已经放话，你、”  
黄少天跳起来，烦躁的在屋里转圈：“我今年已经拍三部了，上个月才从马上摔下来，当时的事现在还没想起来呢！王杰希什么风格你不明白啊，他怎么就不能在横店搭个景，非得让大家和最恶劣的自然条件战斗！再这么下去我迟早要过劳死，过劳死你知不知道，我国劳动法第九章八十六条……”  
小赵垂死挣扎：“但是老板已经签、”  
“什么？！”黄少天提高音量，“他都开始私自贩卖劳工了？你叫他出来跟我谈！”

老板一直在办公室呆着，你要谈就自己去啊……  
小赵心里百转千回，终于意识到自己好像又炮灰了一次，看这个架势，估计又是大明星和老板之间出了什么私人问题。  
黄少天还在那横眉冷对，小赵只好说：“那我去问问。”

他搭电梯上楼，沿着走廊直到最里面的那间办公室，敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
他推开门走进去，开始诉苦：“老板，黄少还是不同意啊。”  
“是吗？”喻文州看上去意料之中，他想了一会，笑着说：“那就算了。”  
这也能算？！这公司还有没有人想干活了！  
小赵痛心疾首：“老板你自己去劝劝他吧，他说要和你谈。”  
“他说要和我谈？”喻文州似笑非笑的重复了一遍。  
“咳，他说叫你出去跟他谈。”小赵改口，虽然听起来差不多，情绪上是完全不一样的。  
“那你叫他进来吧。”  
小赵没动，苦逼兮兮的看他。  
喻文州笑了，拿起桌面的座机听筒，流畅的按下一串手机号码。

“是我。”  
“你不是想让我和你谈吗。”  
“外面人太多。”  
“她们对老板没兴趣啊，她们喜欢听你的八卦。”  
“午休时间已经过了。”  
“你吃午饭了吗。”  
“吃的什么？”

聊……上……了……  
小赵痛苦的盯着地毯上的花纹。  
好在他们老板虽然很擅长倾听，正事是不会被带跑的。  
又过了一会，喻文州挂上电话。  
小赵站起身：“发布会那边……？”  
“不用延期。”  
小赵点头，离开了办公室。

喻文州的右手夹了一支笔，绕着中指和无名指灵活的转着圈。  
他还在想，没有敲门声，门再次被推开了。

黄少天走进来，大大方方往椅子上一坐。  
“怎么谈。”  
喻文州笑着看他：“拍完这部，明年放你假。”  
“不接这个我现在就有假。”黄少天的反应极快。  
“不想再拿个奖吗？”  
黄少天不以为然的撇撇嘴。  
做演员怎么会不想拿奖，但他拿过一次影帝，又还年轻，并没有那么迫切的压力。  
其实他是真的有些累，今年拍的几部各有风格，导演却都很能磨。  
但是疲倦这种话，他可以跟同事说，记者说，经纪人说，反而永远不会说给喻文州听。

喻文州不说话了，只是耐心的看他。  
黄少天的手指在膝盖上敲了敲，终于松口：“你还能给我什么好处？”  
这个话讲出来，立场就变得很私人了。  
喻文州慢慢露出笑意：“你想要什么？我去你家住一个月？”  
“半年。”黄少天简直不需要考虑。  
“三个月吧。”喻文州讨价还价。  
两个全都是擅长捉机会的人，又太过了解彼此，再怎么纠缠也捞不到什么便宜。  
最后还是黄少天拍板：“那就三个月。”  
“不过，”他的眼睛在喻文州身上转了一圈，“你先付个订金吧。”

这间办公室在整层楼的最深处，又铺着地毯，总是非常安静。  
现在只剩下唇舌交缠的声音，和若有似无的喘息。  
黄少天一边压着他，手指灵活的挑开他衬衫的扣子。  
喻文州顺从的回应，手心贴在他背上，温和的一下下摩挲。  
黄少天将喻文州的衬衫解的七零八落，又去扯他的皮带。  
但是喻文州实在是太安分，黄少天舔舔嘴角，抬起脸，有些警惕的看进他的眼睛里：“你在想什么。”  
这还不能当好人了……喻文州笑起来，轻声说：“想看你脱衣服。”  
黄少天盯着他，突然挑眉：“哎，现在可是你要付订金啊，怎么也得再主动点吧，会不会做生意。”  
喻文州想了下，从善如流的站起来，推了推黄少天让他退到办公桌边。  
黄少天还在喋喋不休：“我跟你说，要是我不满意的话，刚才谈的条件就……”  
喻文州笑着亲了一下他的脸，然后是下巴，锁骨，胸口。  
他在黄少天面前跪了下去，嘴唇慢条斯理的蹭过黄少天的肚脐和小腹。  
黄少天皱起眉，呼吸开始低沉。  
喻文州剥开他的牛仔裤，舌头隔着内裤卷了上去。

黄少天扶住身后的桌面，微微仰起头，T恤下平坦的小腹时不时绷紧，显出漂亮的线条。  
他忍不住伸手撩了下喻文州黑色的头发：“……含深点、”  
声音都有点哑了，喻文州在心里笑了笑，顺着他的意思，张开嘴将前端含进去，慢慢往里吞。  
他们三个月没见，黄少天兴奋的很快，饱胀的前端抵在他的舌头上磨蹭，渐渐渗出苦涩的液体。  
喻文州安抚的摸了摸他的大腿，然后手指勾向后面，贴着根部那条突起的筋脉揉捏。  
黄少天最受不了这个，急促的呻吟了一声，几乎要压着他的头撞进去。  
喻文州忍着让他抽动了两下，还是有点难受，就退出来，舌尖舔过前面的缝隙，轻轻吸吮。  
黄少天觉得自己要射了，那种高温的束缚感让眼前天旋地转。  
他去拨喻文州的脸：“文州、我……”  
“没关系。”因为含着东西，喻文州的声音含糊不清，震动却从紧贴的部位传出难言的快感。  
黄少天也不再忍耐，绷紧身体在他嘴里射了出来。

喻文州站起身，抽出几张纸，黏黏糊糊的，吐了两次才吐干净。  
他看着黄少天浅红的下眼睑，帮他抹了下有些潮湿的额头。  
黄少天是有点瘦了，脱了衣服才看出迹象。  
但是拍电影就是会耗尽每一丝心力，拍出来的效果才能特别值得。  
黄少天从高潮中回过神，拉下喻文州的衣襟用力亲住他的嘴唇。  
“还没完。”他有点咬牙切齿的说。  
“……还没完。”喻文州笑着抱住他，将舌头送进他的嘴里。


End file.
